Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Starting Off with King Penguin Land". Plot (After the skuas left, in the ocean, underwater with Bill and Will) *Will: Man, i hate when the same puffin scare me off. *Bill: Now, i wonder if the leopard seal didn't come for us. *Will: Hope he's not there. I hate when he eat penguins like us. *Bill: We are krill and we're on the menu for the birds like skuas. *Will: Skuas?! *swim* Swim away! *Bill: Wait for me Will, i'm coming for the food chain. (At night on Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Gosh, it's time to go to sleep. *Nestor: Yes. Gotta get everything going. *Noah: Well Lovelace, where Sven is going to sleep in? *Lovelace: I guess you have a tunnel-like cave for him to sleep. *Sven: I'm-a-okay with that. *Noah: Good. Come on now, get some rest. *Sven: Yes Noah. *Lovelace: Good night. (In the back of the land) *Edwin: Come on everyone, go to your rooms and take a rest. *Terry: Edwin, are we gonna do this? *Edwin: Yes Terry. Something must be going on around this land. We have so many penguins and the rooms are not fitting for them like a crowd of birds. *Terry: At least, they sleep outside for now. *Edwin: Sure. The emperors are going into the cave to sleep. And that's why. *Terry: I know. (In the guest cave) *Raul: Man, is this the sleeping spot we're going to have? *Nestor: Yeah. We have to sleep there for now. *Rinaldo: No blakets? No beds? Gosh, we have to sleep on the snow. *Lombardo: Yes. We draw a circle for the ones that will be sleeping here. *Raul: Yep. Our leader is sleeping with Carmen. *Rinaldo: Don't worry guys. We will soon have more people on our side to sleep in. *Ramón: Hey guys, don't you mind if i sleep with you? *Raul: Ramón? Fine. You're in and Carmen too. *Carmen: Thank you. You saved us a spot for us. *Nestor: Sure we did. *Ramón: Alright. Take a little nap over there. *Rinaldo: Fresh and cool. Goodnight boys and one lady. *Carmen: Goodnight. (Outside, Noah was walking to Mumble) *Noah: Mumble, come with me to the tunnel. *Mumble: Now? Okay. (At the tunnel of the land) *Noah: Mumble, i need to warn you something. You know the three penguin lands that you need to go. *Mumble: Yes. I've already went to Adélie-Land once. *Noah: Right. You must go to King Penguin Land, Gentoo-Land and Macaroni-Land for help. I know these lands when i was a toddler. The three leaders will give you help in order to stop King Polar. We must get rid of him once and for all. Tomorrow morning, you will go and visit these lands for me. Is that a deal? *Mumble: Yes. I'm going to tell the leaders about King Polar. He's dangerous like most skuas we faced for years. And even the big Doomberg we crushed on Emperor-Land. *Noah: Promise? *Mumble: Yes. *Noah: Good. Now i hope Sven will take good advice on spying on the lands. (The Next Morning at Polar Bear Land) *King Polar: No no no. This is not good. What can i do now? Ah ha, Milo, Mateo and Kayla, come here! (Milo and Kayla the fur seals and Mateo the Sea Lion came up to King Polar) *Milo: Yes King Polar, what do you have in mind? *King Polar: My minions, i want you guys to track down the three penguin lands. My skua friend is gone and he's not around anymore. He died......sad...and cruel. *Kayla: It's okay boss. We will finish everything where we left off. *King Polar: Good. Milo, go to King Penguin Land. Mateo, go to Gentoo Land and Kayla, go to Macaroni Land. *Kayla: You got it. *Mateo: *evil laugh* Oh yeah. I can't wait to bite off a penguin's fin. I love eating penguins. *King Polar: Mumble, Noah and Terry is one of them. Go stop the penguin lands now. *Milo: Yes Master Polar, we're going to stop the penguin lands. Let's go guys. *Mateo: Let's go and stop the elders! *Kayla: Oh yeah! (Milo, Mateo and Kayla went into the sea to find the penguin lands) *King Polar: Everyone, you will die by my seal minions. *evil laugh* (At Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Good morning everyone. *Gloria: Gosh, what a busy night yesterday. *Mumble: Did anyone sleep well? *Erik: Yes. It well alright. *Mumble: Good. Mine well pretty well. The others have issues with going to sleep when we had visitors coming over from a destroyed home. *Seymour: Well brother, let's start the day. *Mumble: Alright. (The Amigos and Carmen wake up from their sleep) *Carmen: Good morning. *Raul: Get up boys, a new day is here. *Rinaldo: Ugh. We alway have to start the day. *Nestor: Get up Rinaldo. The sun is up. *Rinaldo: Fine. *Ramón: Good morning Amigos. Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go outside to see what Tallboy is doing. *Raul: Okay amigo. (Outside of the land) *Terry: Love how our land is populated. *Edwin: Yeah Terry, i remember when our land wasn't filled with many penguins like ever. *Mumble: Hey guys, any plans for today? *Noah: Mumble! *Mumble: Noah? *Noah: It's today, you're going on one of those places. *Mumble: Oh. I didn't know that. *Noah: Get packin'. You're going to King Penguin Land. *Mumble: Yeah. *Raul: Hey Mumble, you're leaving? *Mumble: Yes. I'm going to search for the problems around Antarctica. *Rinaldo: Problems? Antarctica is perfect. *Mumble: No guys. No land is perfect than Emperor-Land. I'm going to get Erik. *Nestor: Erik, Erik man. You alway have your son with you. *Mumble: Yeah. *Erik: Dad, are we leaving? *Mumble: Yes. You're coming with me. *Atticus: Oh boy, i wanna come. *Mumble: Noah is right. You have to come. *Atticus: Thank you Uncle Mumble. You wanted me to go with you. *Mumble: Yes and Thank you. *Bo: Hey, i wanna come. *Noah: Wait. Atticus, Boadicea, Ashley and Lauren will be going with you. *Mumble: Right. *Atticus: Hey, i'm right. *Bo: Better stick with the basics. *Mumble: Good thing. *Ashley: We're going together. *Lauren: Uh-huh. *Atticus: Noah, we promise to do good. *Noah: Yes. I want to have good things on you. Mumble, take care. *Mumble: You wish Noah. Come on kids, we're going to King Penguin Land. *Erik: Ok, let's go now. *Atticus: Bye Dad. *Seymour: Bye my son. *Mumble: Let's go to King Penguin Land. *Erik: Okay daddy. (After leaving Penguin-Land, they headed to the grounds of King Penguin-Land) *Mumble: Wow, these boulders are much bigger than the ones from Adélie-Land. *Atticus: Hey, i can hold a rock. *Mumble: Atticus, put them down. You're gonna get hurt with them. *Atticus: Oops, sorry. *Bo: At least, you didn't chew on your flipper again. *Ashley: Guys, i found emperor penguins, follow me. *Mumble: Emperor Penguins? Those are King Penguins silly. (A view is shown on King Penguin Land) *Ashley: Wow. *Lauren: It looks beautiful. So what do you think Erik? *Erik: It look nicer than before. *Mumble: My father may have been there before with the elders. So let go, the king penguins must be waiting on us. (On the main side of King Penguin Land) *Elder 1: Hey George, I saw strangers on the mountain side) *George: Strangers, they are never entered here. *Elder 2: So George, you have any idea? *George: I keep a warning to all of you guys. You are my leaders and you can take control of the land. *Elder 3: Don't even let King Polar take charge on us. *George: That's my point. *Elder 4: I see a feathery emperor penguin with five emperor penguin chicks. I wonder who they are. *George: Let me see. (Mumble's group arrive in the main land) *Mumble: King Penguins, i found them all. *Erik: Daddy, there's also elephant seals living there. *Mumble: Elephant seals?! (Elephant seals are seen living in beaches, relaxing and farting on their moment) *King Penguin #1: Gross! *King Penguin #2: Knock it out! *Elephant Seal: Yep, my day have alway been great since i was a little baby. (With George) *George: Hey strangers, over here! *Mumble: Who is this guy? *George: Hello, i am talking to you. Who are you? *Mumble: I'm Mumble HappyFeet, i have been sent by Noah to tour on the land. *George: Noah? Isn't he the old penguin from Emperor-Land? *Mumble: I have bad news. Emperor-Land is crushed. We have that chaos going on since last month and our nation moved to Penguin-Land as our new home. *George: Noah, he's alive. *Erik: You all know about him? *George: Yes. He was a friend of mine a very long time before the birth of Mrs. Astrakhan who is in charge of the emperors with a very loud voice. *Mumble: Hey, you know everyone from Penguin-Land. *George: Not all. I know Noah and Astrakhan so far. But this is the first time meeting you guys. *Mumble: Yeah, have something for us? *George: No. Follow me to the elders' spot where we need to talk we you. *Mumble: Sure. (Milo went to the surface, spying on the penguins before heading to the land. With the elders.) *George: Guys, i want you to meet Mumble and the kids. *Elder 1: Oh hi Mumble. *Elder 2: How are you doing? *Mumble: I'm good. I'm all here to help. *George: Oh really? Noah must have sent you guys here to see me. *Mumble: Yes. It's true. *George: Have you been searching for King Polar? *Mumble: No. I saw him yesterday with his crew, trying to stop againist me. He's one of Noah's old enemies. *George: King Polar, i have been telling you guys about this. *Elder 3: Now that's the problem we're having. *Elder 4: George! A predator is here. *George: What predator? *Elder 4: The fur seal. It's at the beach. *George: Everyone, stay safe. My elders, let's go. (Milo sneak close to the penguins as the penguins move back) *Elder 5: Hey, stop! Get out of here. *Milo: No. Those penguins will be mine in my tummy. *Elder 6: Your tummy? You have none. Nothing than a single shrimp. Get out of here now. *Milo: No. The penguins will be mine. *growls* *Elder 4: What is going on. *George: Hey you! Get out of here. *Milo: George. *George: How did you know my name? *Milo: Oh, you know, back off! *hit George* *Everyone: *shocked* *Elder 1: George! *Elder 2: Are you okay? *George: Yes, i'm alright. *Mumble: Hey, leave our friends alone. *Milo: A fluffy penguin? Feels like lunch and a show to me. *Erik: Daddy, go fight him. *Mumble: Yes Erik, i got him now. (Mumble hit Milo and start a fight with him) *Milo: You can't push me. *push Mumble to the sand* *Mumble: Ow. *George: What are you doing? Get up! Get up! *Mumble: I'm okay. *Milo: *growls* *Mumble: Here we go again. *Elephant Seal #1: I'll take that back. *slam Milo* *Mumble: Bryan? *Elephant Seal #2: Who's Bryan? I don't know who's Bryan is. Let's go and stop the seal monster. *Milo: No. Not friends! (The elephant seals flip flop and hit Milo together as Milo bite one of the seals) *Elephant Seal #3: *roar and roll over to hit Milo* *Milo: Ow! Stop rolling over me! *Mumble: They all look like Bryan. *George: What kind of Bryan guy are you talking about? I never heard someone named Bryan before. *Mumble: But i have. I helped him to free himself from the water when hitting back a leopard seal and he helped me to save the Emperor Nation from the Doomberg back on Emperor-Land. *George: Emperor-Land......it's gone now. *Mumble: It's okay. At least the nation moved to a new home. *George: Great. Now this is what i heard. (Most elephant seals started to hit Milo with the rocks) *Milo: Ow! Stop hitting me. *Elephant Seal #1: Let's throw some more rocks! *Elephant Seal #2: I got it. *throw a rock on Milo* *Milo: Ow. You monster. *Elephant Seal #3: One...two...three. *slam Milo* SLAM! *Milo: *get slammed by the third elephant seal* OUCH! *Elephant Seal #4: Ah yeah. He deserve it. *Milo: Get off me chubby. *Elephant Seal #3: Never in a million of years. *Milo: Move. *escape from the third elephant seal* OFF! *Elephant Seal #3: He's escaping. Get him. *Elephant Seal #4: I'll get him. *go after him* *Milo: Stop following me. *Elephant Seal #4: Hey! *Mumble: I'll get him. *George: Wait. *Mumble: No. Let me do it. *George: Okay brave penguin, go ahead and get killed by him. *Mumble: Fine, you asked for it. I'm going in. *Milo: *escaping* *Mumble: You're not leaving! *Milo: Catch me penguin. Then you die! *Mumble: *chase Milo* *Elephant Seal #1: Go after him. *Elephant Seal #2: Go go go. (Milo and Mumble went to the rock grounds, searching each other from the big rocks) *Mumble: Where are you Milo? *Milo: *growls* Where's the penguin? *roar* *Mumble: Ah ha. Snow. *throw a snowball at Milo* *Milo: *roar* *Mumble: You want some of this? *throw snowball again at Milo* *Milo: I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE END! *Mumble: Catch me as you can. *jump in the ocean* *Milo: Not a chance. *jump in the ocean* (In the ocean, underwater where Milo chases Mumble, most of the shrimps and fishes are swimming away from Milo chasing Mumble) *Mumble: You let the fishes swim away! *Milo: You let the shrimps swim away too! *Mumble: It's all your fault. *Milo: My teeth is ready to bite you. *Mumble: Leave it alone. *Milo: Here it goes. *open mouth* *Mumble: *swim from size to size from Milo biting* *Milo: Come back! *Mumble: Not a chance! *Milo: *break the icebergs* I'll keep coming on! *keep breaking more icebergs* *Mumble: Think this is funny? How about this?! *escape* *Milo: Huh? *hit himself on the rock and defeated* Ow! Curse you. (Mumble returned to the beach) *Mumble: We defeated the seal! *Everyone: *cheers* *George: You did it Mumble. You finally defeated the fur seal monster. *Erik: Daddy. *Mumble: Erik, daddy's okay now. *Atticus: Way a go. *Elephant Seal #1: You did well. *Elephant Seal #2: That was good. *Elephant Seal #3: Good point. *Mumble: Thanks everyone. All i can think of Bryan coming here in order to stop the Polar Bear Squad. (Moments later, everyone is all together with Mumble and the kids leaving King Penguin Land for peace) *George: Thank you for saving our land. Feel free to come back anytime soon. *Mumble: We will. My friend, it's a pleasure to meet you. *George: Under pressure. This is what i call. *Bo: Uh huh. *Ashley: That was fun. *Lauren: The land feel warm like the Forbidden Shore was. *George: Come back anytime you need Mumble. Are you a school teacher? *Mumble: No. We're just on a adventure. *George: Good. I can see everything to your mind and afterwards, i'm going to have lunch. *Mumble: Thanks for everything. *George: Peace out. Don't let the bed bugs bite. *Mumble: Bye. *Erik: Bye George. *George: See you later little one. *Mumble: Come on kids, we have some quest stuff to finish. *Erik: Okie Dokie. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 8) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions